


Something Worth Saving

by Pemdas_24



Category: Juniper's Knot
Genre: Based off the ending of Juniper's knot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pemdas_24/pseuds/Pemdas_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans were all the same. They were weak, pathetic, and evil creatures who had done everything they could to break her. They called her malicious, but humans had done horrible things just as much as her kind and the hypocrisy burned her. She never wore a mask of goodness or pointed fingers at anyone different like they did. In the end, they were no better than the demons they hated. These humans meant nothing. At least, most of them didn't now.</p><p>There was only one exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Worth Saving

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. If you have clicked on this fanfiction to read, I assume you've already read Juniper's Knot.  
> However, if you have not read Juniper's Knot, **READ IT!!**  
>  I promise you it will be worth your time to look up, download, and read.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

_Demon, monster, beast, imp, witch, fiend, devil._ They called her all that and more, but what did she care? 

She could kill them; silence them forever. She could make them suffer for every nasty look they sent her way, every name they'd called her out of hatred, and every pain they'd brought to her existence. She would break every bone in their body, rip them limb from limb, pull out their organs to string on trees like ornaments for animals to devour, and leave them broken - lying there a while in agony - before she burned them alive. She would take in all their cries of misery and laugh at their pain. 

Humans were all the same. They were weak, pathetic, and evil creatures who had done everything they could to break her. They called her malicious, but humans had done horrible things just as much as her kind and the hypocrisy burned her. She never wore a mask of goodness or pointed fingers at anyone different like they did. In the end, they were no better than the demons they hated. These humans meant nothing. At least, most of them didn't now. 

There was only one exception. 

The boy was a fool. He was too trusting and soft, but it was those qualities that made him stay. Those qualities had him trusting a total stranger, a demon. He could have left her there alone. He didn't have to promise her anything. It was not his fault she was cursed to be trapped for eternity and it was never his responsibility to get her out. Every story he ever heard about her kind should have convinced him to turn around and leave, but he stayed. He found a way and freed her from centuries of imprisonment when no one else even bothered to ask for her name - not that she could remember it. 

She still didn't understand what compelled him to do it, especially when she threatened to kill him if he didn't get away from her. He feared her then, but he had also wanted to help her. It was too confusing. Maybe she would never understand, but she knows he is the first companion she has had in a long time. He does not look at her with hatred, but addresses her with respect. She never expected to care so much for a human again, not after the last time. He is the reason she feels alive once more. He makes her... _happy._

Those other humans could call her whatever they wanted and it would all fall on deaf ears.  
Because no matter what they said, that boy didn't leave. 

He saw something in her worth saving and that was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> When I have time, I plan to make this a multi-chapter story of what happened after Juniper's Knot.  
> Ever since I read that story, I've imagined all the different things that could have happened later.  
> I fully plan on writing out a fanfiction for it someday. :)


End file.
